


Animal Science (Featuring Dawn And Finu)

by Kionalove



Series: Domination [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Creation, Dogs, Fake Science, For Science!, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic and Science, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Characters, Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Dawn and Finu are more than just friends, they're science bros even if they hate admit it. Now let me tell you the tale on how this came to be, on how Dawn had gotten obsessed with "Pleasure Care".





	1. A Little Unforseen

"Dawn, you have to take them." Renal pressed. He hugged the pack of puppies with absolute bliss, the kind he knew Dawn wouldn't be able to resist. "It'll just be for the summer, I promise!" He said getting all teary eyed. Finally Dawn caved, sighing as he handed over his sleek black card. "Fine, but if my dad finds out you gotta take the blame."

"Fine by me!" Renal said cheerfully as he loaded each puppy into their respected dog cage, that's how Dawn knew he was make a huge mistake. As he headed home a mind startling question stopped him dead in his tracks, did he even know how to take care of an animal, let alone keep it hidden from - I don't know - the whole world?!

Without a second thought he spun on his heel in the opposite direction ready to call for a refund when he saw the sign hung over the receptionist which read: **No Refunds After Leaving The Shelter. Thank You.**

Of course they'd be evil like that, I mean, how else do you expect to make money when all your customers are usually second guessers? Hesitantly he marched up to the receptionist and spoke. "Hi, I was wondering if I could," he looked over the sign again, "change the delivery regarding my contract." She smiled kindly as she stood up gesturing me to follow her. As I did we entered the kennal room but instead of stopping she continued to the back of the room where, unexpectedly, there was a door.

She pulled out a red stylish card and swiped before leading us into what looked like a warehouse. The air was thick with long shiny pipes that blew out pressurised steam from time to time. But what striked my interest the most was the errie silence I was faced with, the only noise other than the machines at work was the occasional clack of our steps as we made our way to our destination. Eventually we walked through a pitch black room with one blinding light settled. In the middle of the darkness sat a table, two chairs, and a elderly person sitting in one of them.

The elderly person wore a long lab coat drapped over their shoulders but other than that they look like your typical commoner. Hardly any health issues to be found. The receptionist stopped beside the elderly one to whisper in their ear before gesturing me to sit. Tentatively I sat, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, 'cause it's not everyday that you walk into some weird ass situation without any explanation.

I squinted at him as a way to say, **bitch you better watch yourself**. They chuckled and lean across the table. "I'm Finu, a scientist that works in pleasure care." Says the elder, holding his hand out in a warm gesture. Cautiously I grip his noticing how little muscles he carried with his lanky his arms. "Funny, I don't recall there ever being a scientist that works in what you call 'pleasure care'." I remark and once again they jeer. "Perceptive one I see. Perhaps you'd like see what I really do?" Said Finu. Slipping my grasp from his I lean back, realizing that nearly an hour should've paased by now. "No, no, I'm on the clock here and it's getting late. Can we just talk about what I came here for?" 

"Alright, if you really want to get down to business then we can do that." The elder says before dropping a thick stack of papers onto the table. They flip through the many pages one by one before stopping at a particular one that read 'notes'. He clicked his pen and asked me, "How would you like your delivery completed?" _Shit, I didn't think that far ahead. _We sat in complete silence as I tried to get the cogs in my head to start working. Despite the predicament Finu sat quietly, perhaps they knew I didn't have any real request? Thankfully, I did come up with an idea. "I was wondering if I could have one puppy delivered each day?" I asked and once again a warm smile radiated off the elder. "Why yes you can. When will the first delivery begin?" 

"Today." I answered, Finu raised an eyebrow while the receptionist, who remained emotionless up until this point, frowned with disgust. "Eve, can you get the first puppy out of its crate?" Without an answer she walked off in the opposite direction she came. The elder slipped the paper off the table while peering into mine, red howl eyes kind and determined, all the same.

"I want to make an offer to you." The elder began. "But just to make sure, do you love science?" I nodded. "Do you love fantasy?" I nodded once more, on the edge of my seat for what might happen. "And lastly," he leisurely stood up, "Do you love adventure?" 

"I do!" I said eagerly but for the life of me I couldnt see why. "Huh, we have a lot in common." Was all they said passing by me. I scrambled to catch up, even as old as the elder was they walked quite fast. "Wait, so, what about the offer?" I asked but he looked disinterested in the topic, the once cheeky person no longer there. "Don't worry, I'll tell you tommarow. But in the meantime," he said as we walked into the lobby, "you need to focus on your new puppy."

"Eve, take care of him. I gotta go deal with the girls." Finu ordered, leaving me with the receptionist. Swiftly she handed me the puppy and shoved out onto the cracked street. "Hey, what. . !" But soon after I went pale as I read the sign she flipped over on the glass door. **Closed. Will Be Closed Until Further Notice.**

Which meant the puppy was now permanently in my care.


	2. Almost Achieved

You won't believe how hard it is pry a puppy off you. Let me explain.

The heavens golden rays had finally began to shine through the trees that stood proud and tall in front of Dawn's window. As the day was still new only the local wildlife roamed the streets. Tiny birds chirping, looking for suitable mates, and mice scampering around, trying to take their last bites before heading back into the sewers. 

But a new animal has been introduced into the ecosystem, a raven furred puppy. They wailed throughout the night, laying by the foot of the bed. They leaped into snug arms of the boy whenever given the chance, only to be set down again on the homely rug. It wasn't like the rug was uncomfortable, it just felt forien, not being hugged and fussed over constantly. But the puppy supposed it was just a change that he'll have to get used to. 

The puppy stretched their limbs, yawning even, before taking a long look around the room. The walls were painted with a heavy creamy yellow while the flooring was a very light brown shade, and the puppy swore they could smell a hint of baked goods. Much like the coffee he'd see Finu drink. The puppy strolled over to the bed, gracefully jumping onto the covers as to not disturb the boy. I mean, breakfast was still going to be served with or without the boy being conscious for it.

The puppy slipped under blankets shuffling to follow the horny scent until stopping beside the boys hips. Dawn wore grey sweatpants with too much give to protect him for the puppy's intentions and was much too deep in sleep to wake up. Or so they thought. The puppy's raven snout nuzzed under the lax bands of bothersome sweatpants and underwear. But before they could go any further I had woken up.

In a haze I shifted, basking in the supposed calm morning, and with my movement the brush of something unfamiliar ran against the underside of my. . Dick? With a drag I plucked the small bundle of fur from under the covers, shoving them off the bed when a faint whimper crossed my ears. Squinting against the glare I could just vaguely make the shape of-! Instantly I sat up and shuffled my back against the headboard. "Holy Crist, I made huge mistake." I stated, gripping my face, and I knew it was a fact.

How in the world do I expect to _survive _the next three months, I can hardly tell a lie! My eyes strayed towards the pouting puppy that looked ready to pounce when chance given. Esspecially with a dog as eccentric as this one? Hesitantly I slid off the bed, not letting my sight roam far from theirs, giving them my, **You better think _twice_ before doing anything around the alpha male, **face. And yeah, I'm not afraid to say that I'm the alpha male, 'cause I will leave this puppy on the street before dealing with their _**shit. (. . .)**_

After a few minutes my bed had finally been made and it didn't go unnoticed when they shivered under my gaze, slumping down into a laying position. Lesirly I strolled over to them at the same time tightening my sweatpants. They perked up, large eyes drilling into mine. I crouched down, plucked up the fluffy robe belt, and tied it around their neck. And as i held with one hand the end of the rope belt I further proceeded to tie the end to the handle of my drawer.

There! Now I can -- Abruptly a loud knock echoed from downstairs. With haste I shuffled to the front door and right before I was even within arms reach of the knob an envelope slipped in through the hatch. But that's not where it ends. I scurried to rip open the envelope; and keep in mind it took me one minute and thirty seconds to get to it. Plus seven to open and read the message. Inside read, **Move away.**

Just as I had got up to skirrt my way out the metal doors vicinity, they were busted agape. Hinges bent to their capacity in nanoseconds! And my crooked ass was too stupid enough to jump out the way or even attempt to protect myself from the metal doors that were going smack me like a bug.

As expected I ended up sandwiched between the door and the wall with thankfully only minor bruises. When my daze began to settle that the light tap of boots entered the hallway. "Dawn, I have the proposition for you." Yup, that was the old man. Startlingly I emerged from the enclosure, falling to my knees the moment I was free while the puppy's barks could barely be identified in the background.

But old age didn't seem to weigh them down in the slightest, as they trekked upstairs with ease, ignoring the child they had just injured. "By the way, how has that puppy been treating you?" Finu mumbled ascending closer to my room. I sighed and painstakingly ushered myself my feet, and followed the old man. By the time I entered the room Finu was already knelt by the puppy's side, makinga tut noise. Ya know, the kind that says they expected more out of you? 

I stood by the door frame, watching Finu brush through the dogs fur with extra care. The kind I wasn't willing to give. After all, they weren't mine to keep. It's Renals responsibility. 

We stayed in our positions and for a hot moment I thought we were going to remain that way for the rest of the day. "Dawn, get dressed. **I have something to show you**." 


End file.
